shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulrick Dayne
Ulrick Dayne is the son of Allyria Dayne and Gerris Redmane. He is Allyria's six child, and third from Allyria matriarchal marriage to Ser Gerris. Ulrick currently serves as the sword sword to his uncle, Ser Aron Redmane. Appearance and Character Ulrick had been named after one the Previous Swords of the Morning, Ulrick Dayne, Whom had been said to be one of the greatest fighters and Knights in the history of Westoros, he was gifted telltale signs of his Daynish features. His dark purple eyes and sandy blonde hair were a trademark of his heritage. To those around he he was an enigma, an oddity. He stands at just barely under six feet tall. But his shoulders are wide and he has a great athletic build. He although isn't without his blemishes. He wouldn't be unattractive but his scars he'd acquired fighting a particular bandit 'King' in his youth. Muddled his striking appearance. A wide scar above his right eye, and a massive impact scar beneath his left. Showing that he'd have been on the receiving end of a crushing strike that broke his cheek bones. His high cheekbones, patrician nose, and rough kept appearance add to his ascetic. He has curly sandy blonde hair, that he keeps cut close due him saying 'it curls wildly if it grows too long.' His general style of dress is very bland, and non-extravagant- And pertains to a small-shirt of starch white cotton white fabric coupled with a bland pair of trousers that are none expensive looking and leather boots. Though he does dress appropriately when its called upon and has a wardrobe that isn't too outlandish but would fit in in most regal settings. When not attending to Ser Aron Redmane he is often seen sitting in the castle court yard near his small and humble quarters, under a lemon tree that grows in the courtyard. History Ulrick was born unto Gerris Remane and Allyria Dayne, Under a Matriarchal marriage. This marriage provided her with three sons, but Gerris was recently killed in the last rebellion. But Ulrick was the last son, making him Allyria's sixth son and third son in succession. Ulrick had almost been born with a sword with his hand. As his mother would say. Who, by now was more adept at raising her boys. He was raised with hearing the stories of old, of knighthood and his house's fortune and history. He was instilled with a sense of a duty, honour, and pride. Ulrick had revered the memories of his father. But it'd been obvious that, Ulrick was a standout among most his brothers growing up. Though most of them were all largely good swordsman, they had all adopted their own various roles to how their mother had groomed them too. Personally, Ulrick was a quiet and reserved child. He took to heart the tenants laid out by traditional knight hood and is by all standards. A bit different than most in the region one being more of a traditional knight by Westerosi standards. Unfortunately he had never been truly Knighted as per his wishes. He knows that it very much a hard to come by dream for him considering that status of the kingdoms. He himself prescribes to the ideals of the Seven fully, but isn't openly Militant. Viewing himself as an embodiment of the Seven's Will in a sort of, 'Let me be the example of a good and justly man of the faith' Ulrick in his later years saw the futility of him remaining at home. Deciding to become a sworn sword to House Redmane, as part of a 'gift' her mother sent to Aron Redmane, Which in all honesty he wouldn't mind. Ulrick had a sister he'd never been all that familiar with and this was his chance to seek glory for his Namesake. When Ulrick arrived at Redwater, Ser Aron was surprised that Ulrick was not a knight, let alone never having squired. Even though Ulrick was too old, Ser Aron took him as his own squire in order to honor his late brother's name.